


Intruder

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: Robert and Aaron are back together, Robert is still living at his sister's. One night not realising Aaron's staying over Adam mistakes him for an intruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Not wrote anything in a while, but i needed to get this prompt out however good or bad it is.
> 
> For: Smugdensugden.

2 months had passed by in a blur and Robert and Aaron were officially an exclusive couple. It took a while to get to a place where Aaron could trust him again but Robert’s perseverance finally paid off and now they couldn’t be happier. Everyone took the news of their reunion differently, Chas hated the fact her son was back together with Robert, In her mind giving Robert another chance was the worse thing Aaron could of done. Victoria was over the moon her brother was finally in a good place, only stating if he hurt Aaron she’d kill him, which Robert agreed to with a simple head nod knowing full well he had no intention in ruining the one good thing in his life and Adam well he was just happy for his best mate. 

Aaron had started spending more and more time with Robert over the last few weeks. They were seen more together these days than they were apart. It was normal for them and it was easy being with each other. Yeah, it was a new relationship but they were’nt strangers who had to get to know each other, the affair had done that for them. They were just starting again, and so far it was working better than either of them could of ever hoped it would.

Robert rolled over in bed to face Aaron who was lying on his side staring back at him. The bed in Robert’s temporary box room was tiny. they often woke up tangled together. Robert pushed his body against Aaron and placed his head on the younger mans chest and before long their eyes grew heavy and sleep took over. 

Aaron woke hours later with Robert’s arms wrapped around him, moving gently Aaron managed to slip out of bed without waking Robert up. He closed the door quietly and padded down the stairs in the darkness, the kitchen his destination. Walking barefoot on the tiled floor Aaron flicked the kitchen light on and opened the cupboard to retrieve a glass before filling it with water and downing it in one. He repeated the action and then slid the glass onto the side but missed, hearing a smash a second later. Aaron winced at the noise hoping it didn’t wake the rest of the house. Walking carefully around the broken glass he went in search for a broom and returned to the task at hand bending down to pick the bigger pieces up before sweeping the rest. As he turned he felt a blow to his back and a low pitched scream he shot up quickly spinning around to see Adam standing in the doorway with a shoe in his hand and a shocked look on his face, knowing he’d just mistaken Aaron for a burgular.

“What the hell mate?” Aaron said, but with a slight grin on his face at how stupid Adam looked. 

Adam shuffled on his feet uncomfortably, dropping his lame excuse of a weapon to the floor. “umm Sorry mate. I thought you were staying at the pub tonight.” 

Aaron rubbed his back where he’d just been hit and looked at Adam with a raised eyebrow. “What the hells a shoe gonna do anyways?” He said still finding the situation rather funnier than it somehow should be.

Walking into the room Adam took a seat at the kitchen table. He felt embarrassed in front of his best mate. He was meant to be the man of the house, the one looking over things yet here he was with a shoe of all things trying to scare of the suspected burglar. Adam knew as soon as he clocked Aaron he’d never live the ordeal down. 

“I didn’t have time to think, it was the first thing to hand.” Lowering his head Adam replied as his cheeks starting growing warm. 

“Vic’s a lucky girl with you protecting her.” Aaron said mockingly as he followed his best mates lead and took a seat opposite him. 

“Shut up.” Adam replied, which again had Aaron laughing his head off. 

Robert popped his head around the door after being woken up. When he found the bed empty He went in search for Aaron and found him sitting in the kitchen in the middle of the night with his brother in law. Aaron clocked the older man as he strolled into the room and leant against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest looking confusedly between the two of them. 

“What’s going on here then?” Robert questioned while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Nothing mate.” Adam spoke before Aaron had the chance too. 

The older man looked to Aaron and shrugged his shoulders. “Why you up for then?”

Aaron smiled a small smile and looked at Adam before replying to his boyfriend. “I came down for a glass of water and smashed the glass, Adam thought I was robbing the place or something and hit me with a shoe.” 

Robert laughed out loud as Adam shook his head furiously at Aaron. Knowing he’d be hearing about it for weeks to come.

“You’ll never live this down mate.” Robert said in between gaps of laughter. 

“Look, I was only protecting your sister. I thought we were being robbed.” Adam rose to his feet after hearing the two of them snigger. 

“Death by shoe.” Robert chuckled. 

Aaron walked towards his boyfriend and grabbed his hand before moving to lead him out of the room. “Robert, that’s enough now.”

Stopping in the doorway Aaron placed his hands on Robert’s shoulders almost pushing him out of the room, he turned his head to say goodnight to his best mate and nudged Robert out of the door. Only stopping when Robert bent down and picked something up from the floor, Turning to Adam and throwing the object in his direction. 

“Don’t forget your shoe Adam.” He said smirking. Which gained a stern look from Aaron who was trying hard himself to stifle his laughter long enough to get up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
